


Collection of Voltron Fics

by FanficAesthetic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAesthetic/pseuds/FanficAesthetic
Summary: A collection of stuff I've written





	1. Don't Be A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Jaith,, just something i wrote based on a wip my friend Tea on amino posted in the art chat awhile back. Its at least a couple months old. Sorry if it's shitty -w-' Some of y'all might be confused by the tags. Some of them are for a story I'm working on that includes James, Keith, and Lance, as well as past Sheith. It's a bit angsty(I love Angst).

James carefully put his arm around Keith, the love of his life. He pulled him close, and Keith laid his head on James’ shoulder, sighing through his nose as he did. They had just finished a long day of work, and they were trying to relax. 

“You alright, love?” James asked him, carefully running his free hand through Keith's hair. Keith hummed lightly in response, as he yawned, tired. James smiled at this, and carefully shifted so he was a little bit more comfortable. 

“Just tired,” Keith confessed quietly, glancing at James. “We should take a break for the day. If that's okay with you, of course.” James continued running his fingers through Keith's raven colored hair for a minute, before he answered.

“Good idea,” James paused for a second, stopping what he was doing. “Do you want to go back to your room? I'd hate for you to be all stiff and suffering in the morning…” He trailed off, before waiting for Keith's answer. Keith went over this in his head, before nodding. James got up from his spot on the floor, carefully offering his own hand out for Keith. 

Keith gently took his lover's hand, and stood next to him. He kept James’ hand in his own, as he led James to his room. James didn't get much time to react to the state Keith's room was in, before he was pretty much dragged onto Keith's bed. Keith was smiling, as he let James get more adjusted to lay down. Once he did, Keith laid down next to him.

“Your room is...” James started.

“...Kinda messy?” Keith finished his sentence, staring up at the ceiling.

“...I was gonna say it looks better than mine, but yeah, it is kinda messy, now that you mention it.” Keith chuckled lightly at what James just said.

“That's because you live in a shithole of an apartment.”

“Hey now….That wasn't entirely my fault,” James wasn't offended by that at all though, since he knew it was in fact a shithole. He laid more on his back, so now he was staring at the ceiling too, which meant he couldn't help but noticing what Keith had on his ceiling. They were almost unmistakable…..They had to be…. “....Are those….Glow in the dark stars….?” James seemed hesitant to even ask. 

“You finally notice them…” Keith smirked slightly, carefully rubbing his thumb over James’ palm, before gently interlocking his fingers with his lover's. He watched as James lightly blushed in response. Adorable. “...Yeah...They are.” Keith licked his lips.

“....What is it like…being in space….?” James questioned, not taking his eyes off of the stars. They were glowing softly, since the sun was starting to set. He silently wondered why he hadn't noticed them before.

“You'd have to ask my brother that one,” Keith replied. “Maybe….when you finally meet him, you can ask him that…..I'm sure he wouldn't mind.”

“.....Yeah….sounds like a deal…” James turned his head to look at Keith. “speaking of family…..How's your mom doing….?” Keith lightly flinched in response to his question. He hadn't expected him to even bring it up.

“....Um…..She's not doing well...Unfortunately….” Keith didn't look at him. He wasn't smiling anymore. James almost instantly felt bad for what he asked.

“I'm sorry….I-I shouldn't have brung it up….” James squeezed his hand gently. Keith sighed shakily, which caught James’ attention. “.....Keith….?” Keith didn't reply at first, and James was about to speak again, but Keith interrupted him.

“....I don't want her to die, James…” Keith tries his best to wipe his forming tears away. James felt guilty.

“...Keith…calm down, she won't…she won't die,” James knew Krolia well enough that she wouldn't just leave her sons behind like that. 

“...How do you know?” Keith looked at him.

“...Because I know her...She won't go down without a fight,” James wasn't the best at cheering people up, but he was trying his best.

“....James….”

“Come on, Keith….you know I'm right,” James carefully nudges him. “Please don't cry, baby….” Keith only glanced away, feeling bad.

“....I-Im sorry…I kinda killed the mood there…” 

“Don't apologize, babe…” James carefully let go on Keith's hand, and rubbed his arm in a comforting way instead. “...Its okay…” at least they were alone. No one to bother them… James smiled lightly, and Keith looked at him in confusion, and then James crawled on top of him. Keith blushed slightly.

“James…? What are you-” Keith was cut off when James lightly caressed his cheek, which caused him to blush more than he had been just a moment before. James looked down at Keith, smile still on his face. 

“...You are so beautiful…” he brushes away the tears that were in Keith's eyes away with the back of his hand. “...There, there…” His expression turned into a much softer one, as Keith nuzzled his hand a bit. “....cute…” James almost purred, as he carefully leaned down, kissing  Keith's forehead. A sweet gesture. Keith wanted to cover his face. “...Feel better now?” Keith nodded, still blushing quite a lot. It caused James to chuckle.

“You're so red, dear. Are you alright?” James raised an eyebrow. 

“...A-ah- y-yes….” Keith looked up at James. “j-just….” he had stopped, and James smiled wider.

“You are so flustered…..It's adorable ~” James purred in response, in the way Keith hated….but loved at the same time.

“J-Just shut up, a-and kiss me, ya idiot….” Keith averted his eyes. James really did know how to get under his skin. He could swear that James’ voice got deeper for a second there.

“Heh, yes, dear~” James kissed him, on the lips this time, and he felt Keith carefully wrap his arms around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss, to kiss him on the cheek instead. Keith wasn't  complaining, which was good. James was glad he got Keith to stop crying and worrying about his mother. James gently leaned forward, gently leaning his forehead to Keith's. He opened his eyes for a few seconds to look at Keith. “.....So cute…” Keith's blush had significantly lessened, but his pupils were dilated. It was dark now, but James didn't same to care. Keith's hands were now by his hips, instead of them being around his waist. He was okay with that too. 

“...I love you...So much….” James smiled softly, gently closing his eyes. Keith blushed lightly, but he just smiled, as he closed his eyes as well. He wished this moment would last forever.

“....Yeah….love ya too…..dork.”


	2. Open The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features James, Keith, Lance, and Husky pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dialogue paper from school....there's not much to say, except it git featured on the voltron amino awhile back. Original prompt was 'two teachers, after school ends'. James apologizes to Keith for bringing up his dead parents in middle school.

Keith sighed to himself. His students had not been listening to him all day, and it was stressing him out. By now, it was after hours, and he was currently trying his best to calm down by grading the test he gave out yesterday. He knew he should’ve been doing it earlier, but his students made it hard. Just suddenly, a knock came, causing him to flinch.

“Come in.” His voice was quiet, but he hoped he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

The person must have heard him, because the door was gently pushed open. 

“Hey...” He smiled softly, which make Keith groan in annoyance. Of course. It just had to be James Griffin of all people.

“What the hell are you doing here, Griffin?” Keith snapped.

“Easy there, Tiger. I just decided to stop by. You look stressed earlier. Are your students still giving you a hard time?” James raised an eyebrow in question. He had that stupid smirk on his face that Keith hated.

James got a glare in response. “What do you think?” The teacher was obviously  stressed and not in the best mood.

“If you aren’t careful, Mister Kogane, you might actually bite someone one of these days,” He teased the slightly older teacher. Well, Keith was only older by a year, but still. 

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“James, you know I don't have time for this right now,” the math teacher cautioned. The only things these two had in common were the fact they grew up in the same neighborhood and the fact that they were both teachers. They never really got along with one another. Keith had punched James in middle school, after James made a snarky insult about his dead parents. He had calmed down since then, but was still very easily annoyed by James’ presence. 

“Calm down, Keith. It’s after hours, so relax,” James ran his fingers through his fringe a bit. It was a habit. A weird one, of course. Whether he was nervous, stressed, or just bored, it calmed his nerves.

“Then why are you here?” Keith replied harshly. The sooner James left, the sooner that he could finish whatever the hell he was doing. 

“To apologize.”

“I-” Keith cut himself off, realizing what James had said. He was a little taken aback at his words. “What?”

“I came to apologize,” James repeated himself. He wasn’t smirking anymore.

“Why? There’s nothing to apologize for,” Keith hesitated a little, not knowing what was going through this guy’s head.

“I know you don’t think so,” James paused trying to find his words, which was a bit hard. Unlike some people here, he wasn’t an English teacher. He was just a plain old art teacher. “But I never really...apologized, for what I did to you back then, So…” James leaned over, and gently placed a box on Keith’s desk. Whatever was in it was alive, and was trying to get out of the box.

“What is it?” Keith almost whispered.

“Open it and find out,” James took a step back. He watched as Keith carefully opened the box. Keith’s eyes widened a little as he looked inside.

“Oh my god!” Keith gasps. It was a puppy! He carefully lifted the puppy out of the box, and held it. It wriggled a bit in his arms, to get a good position, before relaxing. He looked at James, not knowing what to say. But he did look like he was going to cry, most likely happy tears. 

“Don’t cry,” James carefully places his hand on the other’s shoulder. His voice was soft again. Even though James didn’t usually comfort anyone, he couldn’t stand the thought of someone crying in front of him. Especially if he was the cause. Keith wipes his forming tears away. 

“Sorry,” Keith apologizes, before he spoke up again. “It’s just...how did you know I wanted a dog?”

“Lance couldn’t keep his mouth shut. I overheard a conversation, and he mentioned something about you looking at a lot of dog websites and magazines,” James admitted to him. Keith rolled his eyes, as he too smiled a little.

“I should’ve known you couldn't have come up with something like this on your own.” He had gestured to the puppy, which was in fact a husky. James chuckled what he said.

“But of course. Lance is a genius.”

“No, not really.” 

“Did I hear my name?” Lance enters the room with a big grin on his face. Before Keith or James could react, Lance carefully picked up the puppy from Keith’s arms. It yawned, and whimpered slightly in response to this action. It was just trying to rest. “Oh my god, it’s so cute!” He hugged it close to his chest.

“Careful, Lance,” James interjected, before Lance could do anything else. Lance stopped, then smiled.

“Don’t worry, James. I wasn’t going to harm him,” Lance announces, and then gives the puppy back to Keith. Keith takes it back carefully, letting it adjust in his arms for now. “By the way, how did you know about Keith’s want for a dog?”

“You don’t know how to keep your mouth shut,” Keith states. 

“That makes sense,” Lance nodded in response to what Keith said. “Sorry about that,” He smiled sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Keith then turned to James, glancing at the papers on his desk. He stood up. “I guess these papers can wait till tomorrow.”

“Really?” James tilted his head to the side a little.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll leave you two alone. You seem….occupied with each other,” Lance commented with a smirk on his face. He left the room, as the other two stared at each other, blushing ever so lightly with embarrassment.

“He is definitely getting the wrong vibes from this,” Keith grimaced.

“Mhm.” After a couple of minutes, Keith spoke up again.

“So...um...want to come over to my place for dinner tonight?” Keith suggests.

“That would be nice,” James confirmed. Keith carefully put the husky back in the box, and they left school. They would come back the next day, acting a little bit nicer tomorrow, much to everyone’s relief.

“What did you want to apologize about, anyways?” Keith decided to bring up the topic again, because he was curious.

“Oh,” James hadn’t really expected him to bring it up. “Well… I wanted to apologize for that one time I brought up your dead parents after getting the whole class in trouble.” Keith didn’t know what to say at first, so he hesitated a little.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“You bought me a puppy because of some stupid thing that happened in middle school?”

“Um...Yes. Yes I did. I didn’t know how else I was gonna apologize and I-” Keith stopped him, by putting a finger to his lips.

“Shush. It’s fine,” Keith pauses, before continuing. “I accept your apology. Also, thank you for the puppy.” James was suddenly hugged, and it caused him to flinch. After a moment, he hugged him back.

“You’re welcome.” Keith was smiling now, which didn’t happen often. He let go of him, and the two walked to Keith’s car. Once they were in it, Keith started it, and drove away, James holding the box on his lap while Keith drove.


End file.
